


Cruisin' Together

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: What do you do when you can't sleep? You cruise...





	Cruisin' Together

Steve groaned as you shook him. “Y/N?!” He sat up rubbing his face quickly with both hands. “What is it?! Whats wrong?!”

You giggled softly, “shh! Nothings wrong, I just cant sleep is all.”

He watched you sit down gently on the edge of his bed, “so? Wanna climb in?” Even in the dark he could see red tint your cheeks and he tried not to let it show, how damn cute you were to him.

“Uhh, actually, I’m gonna go for a drive…” You scratched the back of your neck, “it helps and….your my best friend…” You frowned standing up quickly. “Uhhh, nevermind! I’m sorry I woke you Steve!”

He moved faster than you, he was up in a heartbeat, large hand catching you right above the elbow. “I would love to come, let me get a shirt and my shoes on real quick?”

You let your eyes drift down his bare torso. “Y-yeah, sure thing.”

Not half an hour later you were both driving one of Tony’s cars down the dark almost empty streets, music blaring. Steve couldn't take his eyes off you as you sang your heart out.

“Baby lets cruise, away from here, don't be confused, the way is clear, and if you want it you got it forever, this is not a one night stand, let the music take your mind, just release and you will find, you're gonna fly away, glad your going my way, I love it when we’re cruisin' together…”

It became a thing, your thing, every two nights or so when you couldn't sleep you two would sneak into the garage and drive. Both of you alternating who chose the songs, windows down, your hair whipping around you.

Steve loved watching you this way. So wild and stress free. The way your eyes lit up when he joined you in the song would cause the words to die on his tongue.

***

Tony yelled as everything went to literal shit. Regular day on the job, quick in and out, no biggie he had said. Just the three of you, Nat pushed you as you helped him stand, the suit was beyond salvation, he was critically injured, brown eyes rolling to the back of his head as you screamed his name. The hit he took had been hard and he was still gasping for air.

Nat grunted when you shoved him into her hands, “you know I cant carry him! He’s too damned heavy even out of the suit. I’ll be back up! Go! Get to the extraction point, I’m right behind you!”

“Y/N,” she paused.

“C'mon! Get going!” You yelled backing up towards her, firing off rounds. “We don't have time!”

***

‘Baby tonight belongs to us, everything's right, do what you must, and inch by inch we get closer and closer, to every part of each other. Let the music take your mind, just release and you will find…’

You had stopped by the lake parking and choosing to walk along in the dark. Laughing as Steve told you lame jokes. “Wait, wait,” he elbowed you gently, face serious, “do you have a band-aid?!” He asked you suddenly.

You nearly fell over from how quick you stopped to look at him worry evident on your face. “What?! You need a band-aid?!”

He looked up at your through his lashes, baby blues flashing with merriment, “its fine I just scraped my knees when I fell for you.”

You stood there for a little longer than he had anticipated and Steve was worried he had moved to soon. Then he heard your giggle and his chest stopped being too tight. You snickered trying to keep in your laugh, hands covering your lips, but soon broke out into peals of laughter.

He couldn't help himself. He pulled you against his larger frame and kissed you. Your hands flew to his chest gripping his shirt in your small hands.

‘Music is made for love, cruisin' is made for love, I love it when we’re cruisin' together.’

***

Nat stood by as they put Tony in the cradle. She didn't flinch when Steve came in, “Steve-”

“Did you even try?!” He asked voice full of venom.

She turned on him then, “Y/N wasn't important to only you Steve!” She seethed, “I trusted her just like everyone else did! Sh-she could handle herself! She always handled herself! Its wh-why,“ her voice broke, “its why she was an Avenger!” she finished turning back to look through the glass.

Steve felt his heart stutter. He hit the glass that was between you and him. The single sheet covering you head to toe was too much.

There was no way.

This couldn't be real.

***

You poked your head into his door, “hey! Ready for our drive?” You asked mischief in your eyes.

Steve pulled you into his room, large arms wrapping around you and pulling you close. His lips stealing your breath, you let yourself fall into him, head tilted back as he leaned down to kiss you.

You could feel him smirk against your lips, “thought we could stay in tonight? Maybe watch a movie?” He asked walking you backwards and grabbing a DVD off the dresser.

You felt your face heat up, “Steve Rogers! Are you asking me to ‘Netflix and Chill’?”

His mouth fell open and he couldn't form words. “I-its just…I…” He looked disappointed and his shoulders slumped. “It wasn't a good idea-”

You giggled pulling on his arm, “its a great idea!”

Steve let you pull him into bed and you were soon under his arm and watching the first thing on TV. DVD completely forgotten as you both chattered for awhile.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?” He looked at you in surprise as you moved so you were straddling his lap. “Y/N,” he breathed.

“You are missing the entire point to Netflix and Chill if you're not gonna make a mov-” he cut you off, one hand at the back of your neck pulling you down into a kiss, the other gripping your waist. Sliding up under your Spider-man top.

***

Tony cleared his throat, “Steve, I uhhhh.”

Steve looked up from his desktop. “Tony… It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone’s fault…”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, “it goes without saying…”

“Of course. I know, you’ve already made the arrangements. Thank you.”

“C-can I ask? How long were you two..?”

Steve forced a small smile, “she… She uh, wanted to tell you guys when she got back. It- we were barely together for a month, it just…felt like forever.”

“But you got a ring?”

Steve looked down finally, it was hard to breathe. His eyes burned. She didn't know. He was gonna-when you went for your next drive….

Tony moved around the desk, he reached out, hesitated and finally threw his arms around his friends shoulders.

Strong steady shoulders that never shook, that never bowed. Tony murmured something, entirely unsure of himself.

He broke a little hearing the gut wrenching sob that escaped Steve, causing his shoulders to shake.

‘Music is made for love, cruisin' is made for love, I love it when we’re cruisin' together…. Cruise….’


End file.
